total_drama_trollplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XxAquaInfinityxX/TDA Trollplay Contestants *RANKED*
Hola! So, during Total Drama Island, I did a rankings blog on each of the contestants. That worked out pretty well.. Ready for another? ''Note: ''I will *not* be including my characters. 20 - ''Weegee: ''Weegee? I barely remember. He was the first boot, and I barely remember Weegee saying anything. Although not a memorable character, I feel that he had potential. 19 - ''Lisa Simpson: ''Similar to Weegee, I barely remember this contestant. She had fewer lines, had an inactive-ish portrayer, and wasn't that interesting. 18 - ''Cletus Spuckler: ''Starting to get out of that "filler" character thing. Cletus wasn't a filler, but an early boot. I liked Cletus, but he didn't stand out as much as the others that are higher on the list. 17 - ''Purple Guy: ''I hate to diss on characters, but did we need FNAF Characters making a return in Trollplay seasons? No, not really. Purple Guy made it higher than Cletus because I judged the two by their appearance (how much they stood out). 16 - ''Gwen Nightshade: ''Once again, judging by her early appearances. Although I did judge her by this, she stood out quite a bit. She wasn't a bad character, but I don't really think she should be higher on the list. 15 - ''Jeff The Killer: ''Not gonna lie, I didn't enjoy much about Jeff The Killer, but I will say, he stood out alot more than most of Heather11203333's characters, so I think he deserves 15th on my rankings. 14 - ''Iggy Azalea: ''I liked Iggy, I'll admit. Very early boot, but a character with potential. An early idea sparked of an Ariana and Iggy friendship, but she was eliminated too early. 13 - ''OMGitsGARRET: ''Another early boot. This was a meh character, but outlasted Iggy, making him higher on the list. He made me laugh, but like I said, early boot. 12 - ''MrDuncan007: ''Repeating the same stuff for each rank, but: I don't remember seeing much of him, as he was an early boot. He makes it higher because of his placing, though. 11 - ''Brother Bear: ''I'll admit, Brother Bear was pretty boring. But he made it far-ish and we got to see a lot of him. But many other characters outrank him, comedy-wise. 10 - ''Waluigi: ''Ah, Waluigi. A favorite of mine in TDI, and a returnee for TDA. He was so close to merge, and he is a funny character. I enjoyed him alot in both seasons and its upsetting he might not be eligible for All-Stars. 09 - ''George W. Bush: ''I forgot what placing George got, but I remember him, and he was pretty funny. I predicted for him to make it pretty far in this season. 08 - ''Ronald McDonald: ''Ronald.. Ronald.. Why? Ronald was the reasoning for Hitler's elimination (a non-filler). *But*, Ronald made it very far and his comedy was pretty good. 07 - ''Swiper The Fox: ''Swiper whole "Swipe" gimmick was laughable, and I enjoyed him. He made me laugh alot, and he has a pretty good placing. Sadly; he was sort of invisible post-merge. 06 - ''Mr. Eggroll: ''Trust me, I loved this character alot. I am honestly hoping he returns for All-Stars. His placing this seaosn was amazing and he is a big favorite of mine. He was actually one of my winner picks at the beginning of the season. 05 - ''Bob The Llama: ''Shelby's husband (Go figure), but really, I loved Bob. He was funny, entertaining, and laughable. #BobAndShelbyForRR 04 - ''God: ''God was super funny and entertaining. I liked his godplaying gimmick, and I enjoyed him alot overall. He was one of my winner picks as well, but I predicted this later in the game. 03 - ''Adolf Hitler: ''Hitler was amazing this season! (Robbed much?) I could tell that he is favorited by many, and me as well. I enjoyed most of his moments, and his elimination aggravated me alot. He deserved to win this season overall and the reasoning for his elimination was, well, unreasonable. 02 - ''Max Goof: ''Dark has had the whole Max Goof gimmick down for a long time, and I knew this character would be great in Trollplay. Was I right? Yes. His placing is 3rd, which is super impressive. I didn't think Max was getting eliminated anytime soon by the time merge hit. Was I right again; Yes. 01 - (Favorite) ''Jeff Probst: ''Jeff was amazing, and his gimmick was amazing as well! I enjoyed him alot this season and I am hoping he gets brought back for All-Stars. Placing 2nd/1st (unofficial as of now), we've gotten to see alot of this character. He's done good this season and I'm excited to see him back if he returns for All-Stars. Category:Blog posts